Unless otherwise indicated herein, the information described in this section is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Today, mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones and tablet computers are commonplace. Such devices generally consume a great deal of power, and as a result, tend to need charging quite often. Charging devices are typically included with the purchase of a mobile device. However, they tend to be generic and non-customizable. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a commercially appealable, customizable charging device.